haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kobato Hasegawa/Relationships
Neighbor's Club members Kodaka Hasegawa Due to long absences of her father on his work, and early demise of mother, since early days, Kodaka has been responsible for most of chores as well as looking after Kobato, replacing both of their parents. Because of this Kobato is very close to Kodaka, to the point of getting extremely jealous whenever Kodaka does not seem to show the amount of attention that she thinks she deserves or diverting his attention to someone else (club or Maria), making obvious the fact that she has a brother complex (even Sena was able to notice). Kodaka is also the only one (other than their father) that Kobato seems to listen to and obey without question, even if she doesn't like it. Kobato also calls Kodaka "An-chan", a very affectionate term when she reverts back to her character. Because of reasons mentioned above Kobato relies on Kodaka almost in everything, seeks Kodaka's protection in moments of fear, and seems to trust only him, being scared of every stranger that she meets. Yozora Mikazuki Initially, Kobato sees Yozora nothing more than a stranger and as such does not seem to hold any special regard towards her. Although seeing as Yozora constantly fends off Sena and her advances from the young girl from time-to-time and her defending Kobato's membership from the club in her debate with Aoi, Kobato slowly begins to consider Yozora much like how she sees Kodaka, a guardian and an older sister. By the time Yozora felt hopeless and dejected after Sena's confession and Kodaka's absence, Kobato eventually befriended Yozora whilst giving her an alias, 'Dark Knight'. From then on, Yozora and Kobato frequently bonded and forged a close relationship. Yozora was also one of the few people Kobato was willing to share her interests with such as her favorite anime series and playing video games together. Sena Kashiwazaki When Sena first met Kobato, she happily realized that the girl was akin to one of her dating Sims' characters. This, however, already caused Kobato to shake a little. Soon after, Sena became more and more attached to Kobato and always wanted to get to Kobato's good side or try to get too intimate with her, making Kobato often cry and run to Kodaka. Not being good with people in general, Kobato does not share the same feelings towards Sena (it seems that Kobato especially doesn't like Sena). Sena however, soon becomes delusional and even believes that she is really Kobato's sister, making Kobato afraid even more. However, as the series progresses, it has been hinted that Kobato has become slightly more sensitive to Sena's feelings, though she is less than pleased with the possibility of Kodaka and Sena dating. Rika Shiguma Kobato and Rika had not conversed much with each other, but Kobato does seem to be scared if Rika diverts her perversity towards her. Other than that, they seem to be getting along rather well if she's in her "Reysis" personality. Yukimura Kusunoki Kobato and Yukimura have not really interacted with each other much. Hence, it is unknown how she really feels towards Yukimura. Though, Kobato acts normally around her. Maria Takayama When Kobato first met Maria, the nun was clinging on Kodaka and was calling him "Onii-chan" (Lit. Big brother). This caused Kobato to instantly feel jealous and she began to fight Maria for Kodaka's attention (this was shown when some of Kobato's demands from Maria included staying away from Kodaka). Because Maria didn't know Kobato's feelings for Kodaka as well the fact that she is his sister and also saw her "vampire personality", Maria began fighting with Kobato too. And because of this, Kobato always acted playful towards Maria as she is the only person who recognizes her as a real vampire, in contrast to what the other members of the Neighbor's Club and her classmates think of her. As the series progresses, possibly due to Maria being the only one of the same age (mental age) in club, the relationship between those two seems to be getting closer and closer as Kobato was shown to be happy (although this was very brief) when Maria was able to go to the theme park with her and was rather joyous after Maria lunged at her after the Neighbor's Club watched her movie at their school festival. Others Kate Takayama Like her younger sibling, Kobato seemed to be annoyed by Kate after learning that she too addressed Kodaka as "Onii-chan". Although overall, it is currently unknown what Kobato really feels towards Kate other than getting flustered when Kate mentioned her "big brother view" of Kodaka. References Category:Relationship Pages